


Gifts

by pseudofaux



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY
Genre: F/M, Yuki Meddles, as per usual, drugging? you decide, saizo's not telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: It's the little lady's birthday. Two of the Kirigakure siblings evade questions.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karalija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karalija/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Kara! I can't believe we are coming up on a year of knowing one another. I am grateful for your friendship.

I woke up somewhere I had _not_ fallen asleep, somewhere that smelled distinctly feminine and worldly, sweetly spicy, like cloves. When I moved to get up, a hand stopped my progress, slim fingers pressing me back down to rest my cheek on silk.

“Good morning, dear one,” Yuki murmured, petting my hair like a cat.

Uh oh.

“I know that silly boy has asked me not to come by unannounced, but since today is a special day, I decided to bend the rules a little so I could bring you your presents.”

Actually, Saizo had been explicit that she should never come by ever, and said if he found her around me he would tell the village elder something she did not want him to know.

I could enforce that not a whit with my head in her lap, so I only said “Ah… thank you,” remembering how she valued good manners. There wasn’t much else I could do, since she’d blocked my attempt to sit up.

Her giggle was beautiful.

“You sweet,” She praised, stroking gently along my temples. “I wish I could spend the day with you and spoil you like a sister should, but I need to go now.”

Faster than a candle going out, her hand came under my head to take the place of her lap, and then the pillow roll was under my neck, and there was the softest, smoothest brush of her mouth against my forehead as she kissed me. And then Yuki was gone.

The shoji slid open, and Saizo was frowning. He all but marched over to me and crouched beside our bedding.

“Morning visitor.” He said flatly, eyes darting to the corners of the room. It wasn’t a question. Just like it wasn’t a question that he was in a terrible mood.

“She was here when I woke up,” I confessed, hoping being forthcoming would keep his ire where it belonged: not on me. “Where were you?” I asked.

He waved his hand over me. I thought he was likely trying to get rid of Yuki’s perfume.

“You should bathe,” he said. And then he turned and left.

He probably wouldn’t touch me until I did, given his mood. So I got out of our bedding, put it away, and prepared my basket of bathing supplies with treasures Saizo had brought me over the last few months: a soap that left my skin sweetly scented, and a small vial of oil that would make me smell like his love for me.

Next to the little bottle were two others, colored ribbons tied around their necks. They weren’t there when I put things away after my last bath. I knew right away where—who—they had come from. And had I not, there was a note. Of course.

_Happy birthday, darling girl. I know some people in your life have trouble with their feelings. If you need someone to be honest with you, use the blue flask. All of it. If you need someone to be distracted, just a drop or two from the pink will do nicely. They taste lovely, no need to mix them with anything._

I sighed when I finished reading the note. The lettering was light and beautiful, and I didn’t doubt these bottles would do something resembling what Yuki promised, but I’d need to give these to Saizo. His sister’s gifts were too dangerous.

“This is not bathing,” came a voice right behind me, startling me. Familiar hands, nevertheless always surprisingly strong, clamped around my upper arms, keeping me from jumping.

“I was,” I swallowed, “getting ready.”

“What’s the hold up?” Saizo asked. Had he been waiting for me?

Hoping it wouldn’t ruin things, I said, “Yuki,” and tried to hand him the letter. His hands tightened around my arms before he let go and took the paper from me. He didn’t swear. He didn’t say anything.

“Saizo…?” I asked after a minute. When he didn’t answer, I turned around.

He was gone.

I put my little kit of special bathing supplies together and went to clean up. No one disturbed me, welcome or not. A morning bath was decadent, and one with special potions and scents felt almost too indulgent. Almost. I was smiling as I returned to the room I shared with Saizo, planning to dress and figure out what to do with myself on this rare day off.  

Saizo’s irritation at Yuki wouldn’t fade quickly, so I expected I’d have time to myself. I did not expect to see him in our room, especially stretched out lazily on our bedding. Smiling. Smiling!

“H-hello,” I greeted him, heart already thumping at the sight of him. “I’m here.”

“So you are,” he said. There was nothing unhappy in his voice. It was all honey, actually, and even though I should have known better it went right to my knees and I did nothing to fight it.

“You put the bedding back out,” I said softly.

“I put bedding out,” he answered, contrary but not unkind. “Would the little lady care to check my work?”

I beamed at him. He was never so warm in his flirting! I put my things down and went to him immediately.

I hummed as I snuggled up to him. “This feels very nice,” I said. Happy enough that his mood seemed turned around, I dared to add, “Good job,” and my toes curled when he laughed.

“Someone should pay closer attention,” he chided. “This is an entirely new futon.”

I tried to sit up and inspect it, but Saizo held me to his chest.

“If you’re going to be so adorable, we’ll need a softer one,” he said silkily. I was shocked to stillness. Had _Saizo_ said that?

I did not mishear his laugh. He turned me in his arms so my back was pressed to him. When I tried to look at him over my shoulder, one of his hands gently pushed me to face forward. His touch lingered on my cheeks, hand underneath my chin as he stroked either side of my mouth.

“Suck,” he said, and there was no mistaking that at all so I did, immediately. His thumb tasted sweet. Sweeter than it should have. My eyes flew to the little bottles on my shelf of treasures.

“Focus,” he said, pulling his thumb in the opposite direction. I followed it without thinking.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Saizo asked, a tiny hiss escaping him at the end as I pulled as hard as I could on his thumb in my mouth. He jammed the finger in farther, surprising me. I swirled my tongue around him, feeling the knob of his knuckle and even the texture of the scar on the inside of the digit.

I’d dried myself off after the bath, but it wasn’t meant to last with Saizo behind me, stroking my tongue in a commanding, promising way. I felt my hips start to move. Felt a part of him not giving against the movement, and shuddered blissfully.

“Make a man guess and you may get something you don’t like,” he whispered darkly. I sputtered.

“You!” I said. I had entirely forgotten his question. I went still, waiting to see how he would react.

“Fool,” he said, but it was quiet and sweet, and he nuzzled into the hair at the back of my head right after saying it. I could feel the pull of his breath as he smelled, and his chest pressed against my back.

“You used your oil,” he said.

I nodded and _mmhmm_ ed. I missed his thumb in my mouth.

“Where?” he asked.

“The back of my neck,” I told him, and he moved his nose down through my hair to get to it. Oh… He was breathing in deeply, and his hands were on the knot of my robe.

“Wrists,” I offered before he asked. I felt his silent smile against the base of my neck. I held one up for him and indeed, he moved to breathe it in.

“I don’t know if I want to tell you where I put the rest,” I said. Where had that come from? Even confessing the reservation felt like too much!

Saizo hummed onto the back of my shoulder. “You know I’ll find it.”

I was already deep in his thrall.

“Yes,” I said breathlessly. “I hope you will.”

I moved to clap a hand over my mouth before I said anything else, but he was quicker, his hands flying from my waist to my wrists to hold them still.

“No,” he said. I didn’t think there was anything to be gained from trying to argue with that, but I struggled a little in his grip.

“But I don’t know why I’m saying those things.”

“Don’t you?” Saizo asked.

Did I? I thought of the sweetness on his thumb. It had only tasted sweet, unlike the bitterness of most of Saizo’s ninja elixirs. But those hadn’t come from Saizo…

“You emptied those bottles from Yuki, didn’t you?” I asked.

“I’m not in the habit of picking up after you,” he said flatly.

“Just rescuing me all the time,” was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. His grip on my wrists flexed tighter.

It was quiet for a moment as I tried to understand why I’d said that or how the words had come out of me. Then there was a soft rustle as Saizo pulled me by the wrists, putting me on my back and beneath him. My body practically slid on the smoothness of the new bedding.

“Are you saying you’d rather squirm in danger?” he asked. His expression was disinterested but that he’d asked at all was a tell.

“That depends,” I answered, breathless again. Something in me felt daring.

Silver and scarlet swamped my vision until my eyes closed as he kissed me. It was sweet at first, a gentle pull of my bottom lip into his mouth, a loving brush of his tongue against mine. Then it was deeper, and I felt like the room might be spinning. His hands were still around my wrists, denting the futon with them as he pressed me into the plushness of it with those hands, with his body, with his mouth.

Saizo’s tongue was sweet. Sweeter than usual. But I was too dizzy from kissing him to give it much thought. One of his hands let go, trailing down my forearm. The sensation had me moaning into him, and he gave me a little “heh” right back. The sound settled where I wanted him to be. He could do this all day, winding me up coolly. I could only hope a birthday might be a day he’d take pity on me.

My robe was opened and his palm was sliding along my abdomen before I realized he’d even gone back to the knot. Sneaky, wonderful ninja.

“Touch me more,” I begged. I didn’t quite know what was happening; he’d put two sweeter than usual tastes right on my tongue, he’d evaded my question about throwing out Yuki’s presents, and I was on fire for him and feeling very open about it for once.

“That’s the idea,” he said against my mouth, and his fingertips rolled over one of my nipples in that absolutely perfect way he’d always known I would like.

He worked me skillfully for a few minutes, easing back from his slow, sweet kisses to let me breathe or moan in appreciation. He was far more talkative than usual, murmuring that I was alluring and perfect and humming in a satisfied way I had rarely heard before. His enjoyment sent mine spiraling until I was whimpering under him and rocking my hips up, having pressed a slick patch onto Saizo’s robe.

I wasn’t beyond begging. Once he got started, I never really got to be.

“Saizo, please,” I said, pushing up at him.

“Please what, pretty little lady?” The additional endearment went right to my heart.

“Please be in me,” I whined. “I need you.”

“Need, you say?” And he kissed me firmly, smiling. But he was pulling his hips back and his hands left my body briefly. “Look at me,” he said, and I did as he asked just as I felt the head of his cock pressing against the most sensitive part of me, needy for contact, needy for him.

He smiled as he held my gaze and shifted his hips just a little lower. “Legs up,” he said. I shuddered.

When I’d moved to his satisfaction, he smiled again.

“Not half as much as I need to be in you,” he said clearly, and then he pushed into my body, fast and deep, and I was so overwhelmed I groaned. He felt _so_ good. Had he really said that? My mind was scattered, thoughts grains of rice from an overturned basin. Saizo wouldn’t—he would never—

He grunted and kissed me again, and I was lost in a familiar way. The proud head of his cock spread my body, undeniable, so strong I could feel the shape of it inside myself.

* * *

Hours later, coming out of the daze of it all, I tried to ask again.

“You got rid of what Yuki brought me, didn’t you?”

He made an entirely noncommittal noise and stretched his arms behind his head. I’d know that move anywhere. He was settling to sleep and intended to avoid answering questions.

“Come lay on me,” he said. It wasn’t an answer, but it was gently said and offered me what I wanted, so I shifted to lay on him instead of next to him.

One of his hands came down to stroke my back, raising pleasant shivers.

I’d try one more time and then succumb to the lovely exhaustion he’d gifted me.

“Saizo, I want to know. About the elixirs. We were both different today.”

He was quiet, so I looked up at him from his chest. He looked at me with that rare smile, the sweet one that spun me around his whims, sure as a spindle. Then he arched a brow.

“Perhaps little lady should study to be an apothecary.”

“Please just tell me,” I asked. His expression moved to something put out, the way he often looked with Yukimura. But I knew he loved Yukimura almost as much as he loved me, so it didn’t sting.

“Might need to be a little cleverer to be an apothecary,” he murmured. He was drumming his fingers up my skin with the gentlest pressure.

“Saizo. Why won’t you tell me?”

“Nothing to tell,” he said. That did sting. We’d just been so close.

“You’re awful,” I answered, settling back on his chest, feeling isolated despite our contact. He went still, then both his arms were around me, one at my back and the other hand threaded through my hair, holding my head to his chest. I didn’t want to give into how much it soothed me, but my body responded.

When the room was very quiet, Saizo squeezed me and said “I need no drug to want to love you, and you need none to tell me how you feel.”

That wasn’t an admission either way, I noted, but it was a very openly affectionate thing for Saizo to say. I hoped. I wiggled in his hold, snuggling closer, and decided to be satisfied for now.

“Should I give you something to help you rest?” he teased. I tapped his shoulder in a light smack and scowled.

“No need,” I borrowed his phrasing, closing my eyes. He chuckled and rubbed my scalp with his fingers.

When I woke up from my nap, he was still holding me. His fingers were relaxed, buried in my hair, and his arm rested heavily across my back. He was breathing evenly beneath me, with me. The feel of that gift in my heart was the sweetest thing I’d ever known.

 

 


End file.
